The Pigeonhole atop the Holy Grail's desk
by Caradryan
Summary: Pigeonhole. n. A small compartment or recess, as in a desk, for holding excess or marginally useful papers; a cubbyhole. Turns out the Holy Grail had a large number of potential candidates in its reserves. Unfortunately, most didn't quite make the cut...
1. Hoero! Airbus A320!

Author's Note: Pigeonhole's not supposed to be taken seriously, so please don't take it seriously. An imitation of Fuyuki wiki and generic English translations, its occasional broken and awkward syntax is done with full intention. This is merely a compilation of (somewhat) plausible heroes that were rejected by the Holy Grail/Magi summoning them for whatever reason. Expect more small entries like these in the future.

* * *

Class: Rider

True Identity: Chesley B. Sullenberger. A former U.S. air force captain turned commercial-jetliner pilot. Known to be a cool, level-headed individual. He was recruited into the Throne of Heroes because of his ability to literally defy death - having managed to miraculously save everyone on his plane as it crashed into the river during an accident involving ducks and his flight.

Famous quote:

"There's been an accident. We hit birds. We lost both engines. We're not going to go into the city - let me try something else."

Master: ???  
Alignment: Neutral Good  
Noble Phantasm: EX  
Strength: D  
Endurance: D  
Agility: C  
Mana: C  
Luck: EX

Abilities:  
**  
Charisma**

Rank: C(B)  
In the face of certain death, Rider was able to command the evacuation process off the plane with a cool and level head. Rider must have had a commanding presence indeed, but because he was merely a pilot, this rank was reduced by one.

**Eye of the Mind (True)**

Rank: B  
The ability to effectuate rapid and precise judgments gained through experience and training. Rider is capable of calmly analyzing situations even during a battle, applying strategy and skills to turn the tables in his favor. As long as there is at least a 1% chance of victory, he is able to devise a plan to exploit that possibility. This incidentally include flying broken airplanes.

**Riding**

Rank: A+  
The ability to ride beasts and vehicles. At this rank, Rider is capable of handling any form of mount be it an animal or an object, even creatures on the level of Divine Beasts. However, Rider prefers using modern machinery and objects over actual ridable creatures.  
**  
Coolheadedness:**

Rank: A+  
Ability to ignore any mental interference such as coercion, confusion, or illusions. No matter what happens, Rider is incapable of being distracted or being psychologically disturbed by any event. Only gained after using his first Noble Phantasm.

* * *

**Noble Phantasms:**  
**  
Double Latte: Morning cup of coffee**

Rank: C  
Type: Anti-Personnel.  
Max Target: 1

This mug of hot coffee never leaves Rider's side. Not only is it delicious, but Rider also gains the Coolheadedness ability immediately during the consumption. This ability lasts for as long as it is necessary - in other words, it depend on the severity of the situation. The coffee will refill itself after approximately two hours. Alternatively, flinging the coffee mug (with or without coffee still in it) at the opponent can do a surprisingly large amount of damage.

**Remarkable Airmanship: The Captain's Hat**

Rank: E-A  
Type: Support  
Max Target: 1

This seemingly innocent cap, given to all graduates of the United States Air Force Academy is one of Rider's most prized possessions. With it, Rider gains a small amount of physical and magical defense. More importantly, it allows him to turn any operable machinery into one that is capable of flight. When used on military aircrafts or other aircrafts, their stats are boosted to the level of a Noble Phantasm and their offensive, defensive and evasive capabilities are boosted tremendously.

**Interceptor: F-4 Phantom II**

Rank: B  
Type: Support

This is the type of aircraft that Rider once flew in as a captain of the United States Airforce. Rider can summon the plane at any given moment should he chooses to do so.

**Miracle Over Hudson River: True Miracle Crash Landing**

Rank: EX  
Type: Support  
Maximum targets: 1-155

Requires some sort of airplane to activate. The plane must be currently in flight. When initiated as a Noble Phantasm, Miracle Over Hudson River takes the form of an Airbus A320 and immerses its user into a tranquil domain, virtually a "miracle landing". While bounded in this manner, all individual within the Airbus A320 are shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, from parallel worlds, and dimensional planes.

By using this Noble Phantasm, Rider is able to automatically crash-land into the nearest body of sizable water, causing a substantial amount of damage to whatever or whoever that happens to be in the water below his plane at the moment. If no large contiguous body of water is found within the nearest 1000 miles, he (and everyone on the plane) will reappear in the Hudson River instead. The defensive effects will last until each and every passenger have evacuated the danger zone and Rider have personally double-checked to make sure that everyone is safe. The plane will be destroyed after activation.

**Erranta/Reason for rejection:** Was passed over in favor of Alexander the Great, then CuChulainn in the 4th and 5th Heaven's Feel. Weakness to birds was too much of a drawback.


	2. Fear the Emperor

**Class: Saber**

**True Identity:** Ying Zheng, the First Emperor of China. A controversial figure in Chinese history, he unified China and passed a series of major political reforms. Undertaking gigantic projects, including the first version of the current Great Wall of China, the First Emperor was also notorious for being a tyrant and carrying out many cruel measures. Despite this, however, he was only doing what he thought was best for the national. He was such a vital character to the history of China that the Throne of Heroes took him in as a summonable Eirei.

**Motivation, Personality, and Behaviors**: Saber is motivated by a simple wish: having a new, immortal body so he could rule over China as its benevolent (Some would say, despotically benevolent) Emperor once more. Saber appears as a middle aged, powerfully built man with chiseled features and a long, Asian-looking beard. He is cold, respectful, curious, and quite generous in terms of behavior but is also rather uptight and tense. A well-intentioned extremist, Saber is extremely formal and will always address his opponents with respect, though he naturally thinks that the majority of the individuals are below him.

**Famous quote**: "The reason why China suffers bitterly from endless wars is because of the existence of feudal lords and kings. A reliance on ancestral temples initially brought stability, but the revival of states results in the spread of soldiers. Doing so will never bring about stability!"

Master: ???  
Alignment: Lawful Neutral

**Colors**: Gold/Yellow

**Noble Phantasm**: A  
**Strength**: D(C)  
**Endurance**: C(B)  
**Agility**: D (C)  
**Mana**: B (A)  
**Luck**: D (C)

Abilities:  
**  
Charisma**  
Rank: B  
Saber, as the Emperor of China have a powerful aura of command, allowing him to inspire large numbers of living beings with a gesture. A B rank is enough to lead a country.

**Alacrity (True)**  
Rank: A  
The ability to defend oneself against surprise, or sneak attacks due to either extremely large amount of paranoia or skill. With an A rank, Saber is able to defend himself against all sneak attacks carried out by a non-divine being. In other words, Saber will always detect a surprise attack a turn before it is carried out, allowing him to react to the threat in whichever manner that would have been necessary.

**Magic Resistance**  
Rank: C  
Cancels any magic below C rank.

**Mental Pollution**

Rank: E

Saber is only slightly deranged – however, it is impossible to talk Saber out of anything that may lead to the discovery of the fabled Elixir of Life.

**Imperial Authority**

Rank: A

Such is the force of Saber's authority that anyone who retreats when Saber issues a formal challenge with the Imperial Seal loses a rank in all of their stats for 24 hours.

**

* * *

  
****Noble Phantasms:**

**Chuan Guo Bi: The Imperial Seal**

Rank:E-A

Type: Support

A seemingly minor artifact made out of a solid piece of jade, Saber carries this item with him at all times. By challenging an opponent with the Chuan Guo Bi, or the Imperial Seal, Saber gains the Imperial Authority ability. In addition, the Chuan Guo Bi materializes two items – a small bamboo scroll and a regally adorned blade. These items automatically appear on Saber's belt and are with him at all times.

**Feng Yin Zhi Jian: Sword of Seals**

Rank: E

Type: Anti-Unit

Max target: 1

A regally adorned Jian, or Chinese straight sword. Saber's preferred weapon.

**  
Fen Shu: The Burning of Books**  
Rank: B  
Type: Anti-Fortress

Max Target: 1-1000  
This Noble Phantasm takes the shape of a small bamboo scroll, in which Saber always keeps by his side. By opening the scroll and reading the philosophy of Legalism out loud, he may activate this item. Thousands and thousands of old Chinese works of literature, belonging to the Hundred Schools of Thought begins to fall from the heavens as soon as Saber opens up the scroll.

While the scrolls themselves are not necessarily dangerous, the fact that Saber can command them to burst into flames or spontaneously combust that makes this Noble Phantasm especially dangerous. In addition, any written item within1d6 miles of Saber is instantly destroyed, unless the item in nature is exceptional in quality or fire resistant. Fen Shu is magical in nature and would be a mere nuisance against Servants with a decent magic defense. However, the activation of this Noble Phantasm is required for Saber to use some of his stronger Noble Phantasms.

**Keng Ru: The Burying of Scholars**

Rank: C (A+)  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Max Target: 1  
Under the authority of the Imperial Seal, Saber activates this artifact, which transports Saber's opponent to a deep pit inside an alternate, spontaneously generated dimension. The opponent is then buried in an avalanche of magically generated sand, gravel, and boulders. This Noble Phantasm requires direct contact – in other words, Saber must have struck his opponent at some point in order for it to work. Incidentally, the strength of this Noble Phantasm is boosted to an A+ rank against scholarly Servants, generally of the Caster Type.

It is possible to break free from Keng Ru. Doing so requires high mana, strength, or luck.

**Xuan Yuan JIan: The Sword of Xuan Yuan, Ancients of Spring and Autumn**

Rank: A

Type: Anti-Unit

Max Target: ???  
Saber's ultimate weapon. The unsealed state of the Feng Yin Zhi Jian. Resembles a short, stylized Chinese straight sword, but two large characters are written on the hilt – Xuan Yuan, the name of the ancestor of the Chinese people. While in this state, the sword boosts all of Saber's stats by one full rank. In addition, such is the might of the Xuan Yuan Jian that it is able to instantaneously destroy Noble Phantasms of lower ranking should a direct hit be scored on it, and severely damage stronger Noble Phantasms.

* * *

**Errata**: Was rejected from the 4th and 5th Heaven's Feel due to lack of fanservice and sex appeal. Apparently, well-cultivated Fu Manchus and long topknots are no longer considered to be attractive.


	3. The power of BURNING AMERICAN FREEDOM!

Author's notes: If this isn't obvious as a parody, I have nothing else to say. Some of the grammar "errors" are left there intentionally to mirror Fuyuki Wiki's broken syntax (on occasions). I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys could tell me what I can "mess up" to make it a bit better.

* * *

**Class: Caster**

**True Identity:** Unknown.

**Motivation, Personality, and Behaviors**: Caster is extremely ambiguous about what he is motivated by, and will rarely explain himself clearly. His primary motivation seems to be the removal of certain debts and amendments of certain promises that he had broken during his lifetime. He is dark-skinned with sizable ears and a simple haircut and is always dressed professionally-looking in a black business suit. Caster appears to be North American in origin, though Caster always declined commenting on his personal life. Caster is suspected to be a powerful political figure or ruler during his time, standing 6' 1'' tall and enjoys games of basketball, an odd hobby for a caster-class. His personality is amiable and he enjoys chatting with just about everyone.

Summoned as Caster class because of his rare ability to command and summon things.

**Famous quote**: "I stand here today as hopeful as ever that the United States of America will endure, that it will prevail, that the dream of our founders will live on in our time. YES WE CAN!!"

Master: ???  
Alignment: Neutral Good

**Colors**: Black/White.

**Noble Phantasm**: EX  
**Strength**: D  
**Endurance**: D  
**Agility**: D  
**Mana**: A+  
**Luck**: A+

Abilities:  
**  
Charisma**  
Rank: A  
Unusual for a Caster class, Caster is able to inspire any and all individuals almost instantaneously to great heroic deeds.

**Technomancy**  
Rank: A  
Another unusual ability; the ability to turn any form of modern technology into veritably arcane devices. Technomancy require no ritual, nor spell components beyond the actual modification of the item at hand. With A rank, Caster is able to use any and all forms of metallurgy and tracing magic, with any noble phantasms he create suffering no penalties as a result. However, the noble phantasms that he is able to trace and use is limited to those that would have existed in his era, limiting the possibilities of offensive choices.

**Territory Creation**  
Rank: A  
Creation of a magical territory that amplifies one's abilities; limited to the Caster class. At rank A, Caster is able to create a base of operations that contain everything he could possibly need in terms of research or to perform his daily duties.

**Hot Blooded**  
Rank: A  
Only activated under certain conditions. Using the power of guts and determination, Caster is able to boost all of his statistics to the rank of A using simply force of will. For some strange reason, guitar riffs and inspiring music starts playing as soon as he invokes this ability.

**

* * *

Noble Phantasms:**

**Beam Saber**

Rank: D

Type: Anti-Personnel

Max Target: ???

Not a true noble phantasm, but a simple weapon that Caster carries with him at all times. The glowing blade can cut through metal, but Caster is not exactly the best fighter.

**The Alabaster Mansion: Strength of Democratic Ability**

Rank: B

Type: Support

Max Target: ???

A white house of gigantic proportions that serves as Caster's home base. Within this base of operations, Caster is immune to all outside interference ranked C or lower. In addition, he is able to instantly discern his opponent's positions and locations within 100 miles, despite any illusions or disguises used. in addition, the Alabaster Mansion offers a boost to the defensive value of the location, tripling the effects of any defensive armaments used within its boundaries.

**PATRIOT-3**

Rank: B

Type: Support

Max Target: 6430.

A defensive armament named after the missile defense system of the United States, this noble phantasm allows defense against any incoming projectile weapons, reducing their chances of connecting to a mere 10%. Caster can deploy multiple of these turrets, as long as he have enough mana remaining.

**MGM-8 Lacrosse**

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Fortress

Max Target: 1

An offensive armament named after the Lacrosse SRBM (Short-ranged ballistic missile), the first of its kind in the United States. This noble phantasm shoots a powerful solid-state projectile at an opponent, generating 1.5 kT yield in its wake. Its effective range is approximately 30 km, and Caster can deploy multiple of these turrets, as long as he have enough mana remaining.

**The Black Suits**

Rank: ?

Type: ?

Max Target: N/A

A group of strangely dressed individuals, clad in dark suits and shades with a large "FBI" nametag. Depending on the situation, it was said that there can be anywhere between 5 to 500,000 of these at the same time. Suspected to be Caster's minions, as they appear only when Caster is under immediate threat.

Each Black Suit counts as an E- ranked Servant armed with any and all weapons that one can think of.

**Mobile Warrioress Liberty: THE POWER OF BURNING AMERICAN FREEDOM**

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-Fortress

Max Target: ???

What can only be described as a giant, animated copper statue of a regal-looking woman carrying stone tablets and a powerful torch. Piloted by Caster, the Mobile Warrioress Liberty possesses powerful weaponry, including twin eye lasers and tablet-beams that are symbolic of the burning patriotic fervor many of Caster's people felt. Its signature technique is known as the Burning American Finger, though "palm" would probably be a more appropriate name for it.

Caster gains the Hot-blooded ability while inside the Mobile Warrioress.

**Errata/Reason for rejection**: Was rejected in favor of Caster Medea, who was infinitely cuter and lovable. In addition, Caster was too brokenly overpowered – after some extensive testing, it was found that the Mobile Warrioress Liberty was completely invulnerable during Caster's Hot Blooded! state, able to shrug off even Enuma Elish effortlessly.


End file.
